Scarlet Storms
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: There's no such thing as a path pure as the driven snow nor one cast in a shroud of darkness. Justice and vengeance can be thought to be ascertained, but it's just an illusion. What matters most are the hard choices made even when the price for one's consequences is a debt to repay.
1. Prologue

**_Hey y'all! It's Spirit here. So, I randomly thought of this while working on, Top of the Ladder. I thought this might be fun to work on. Yeps, I am in the midst of working on updates. I apologize for the wait, but my mental health has been a little out of control as of late. I'm trying my best, oks? Just please be patient and understanding with me. It's a struggle, but at least I'm trying to get through it. _**

**_Anyway, let's go through a few rules when it concerns my fanfiction stories. I'm starting to do this because I feel like it. Hehes _**

**_I write primarily in the third person perspective. I tend to go through scenes a little quickly, but I try to keep the pace a steady one. _** **_I try to keep the characters true to the anime/manga, but I also like putting my own spin to them. _** **_This is an AU like all of my other fanfiction stories. _** **_The stories I write usually have a lot of angst, mature themes, and other stuff like that. If that's not something you like to read you have been warned. _** **_Everyone writes the characters differently. If you don't like how I write them then you can find something else to read. I have certain ships I love that others might not enjoy/agree with._**

**_Oks, that's all I need to go through. I hope that clarifies things perhaps. We'll get on with the story now though. I hope you all enjoy it. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**Pairing: SasuNaru. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual. **

**Scarlet Storms **

**Prologue **

At six years of age, a blonde haired boy giggles, hiding under the covers on his bed. His father is about to tell him a bedtime story. Sitting in a chair beside the bed his son lies in, Minato isn't surprised to see that he's not asleep yet. How can he sleep when he hasn't been given a story yet? Hiding a small smile, he isn't mad nor upset by this. Peeking out from under his blanket, the oceanic-eyed jinchurriki looks at his father hopefully. Maybe he'll tell a story he always loves to hear.

"I see you're still awake," notes Minato, catching sight of Naruto peeking his head out through the blanket. "Are you ready for a story, Naruto?"

"Yep," chirps Naruto, still looking up at the older blonde.

"Which one do you want to hear tonight?" Asks Minato, having a good idea what he might ask for.

"The one about the flying creatures," replies Naruto.

"Ah, that one," shedding a small smile, Minato doesn't hesitate to begin. "There's talk of a place set far down below from here. It's where these creatures live that no one has ever seen before."

"Are they nice?" Naruto interrupts.

"Not often, but sometimes," replies Minato before continuing. "One day, a lone traveler fell through a hole. He fell far to end up all the way down in this strange land."

"Why?" Naruto interrupts again, being as curious as ever about the details.

"Because he hadn't been paying much attention to where he was going," admits Minato with a light chuckle. "Anyway, when he was taken to the castle in this strange land, their leader assessed him. If it weren't for a woman with flame red hair and emerald eyes, he'd surely be a goner."

"Was that mommy?" Asks Naruto hopefully.

"Yes, it was," confirms Minato. "She was the one to save him from a terrible fate. If she hadn't intervened then the ruler of that land would've thrown him into the sulfur mines. When their leader finished assessing him, he was given a place to stay."

"What happened next?" Naruto asks, trying to hide a yawn.

"Mommy and the traveler eventually grew close enough that they fell in love. One day they fled that land to come to the surface to make a new life for themselves," says Minato, nearing the end of the tale. "They wed shortly after arriving to where the others dwell. A while after, they soon had a baby boy."

"Did they ever return to that land?" Naruto asks, fighting against sleep trying to sweep him away.

"No, I'm afraid not, but they did live happily ever after," assures Minato, giving a kiss to his son's forehead before tucking him in. "Now, it's time for you to sleep."

"But mommy hasn't come to say goodnight," protests Naruto.

A feminine figure steps into the room, approaching the boy as a hand from her ruffels Naruto's golden locks gently, "Hush, my sweet child. It's time for you to sleep. It's past your bedtime."

"Ok," mumbles Naruto before closing his eyes.

Kushina leaves her son's room first, heading for the one that she shares with her husband further down the hallway. Minato gives one more look at Naruto, making sure he's asleep before leaving the room, closing the door quietly on his way out. Walking down the hall, he goes into the room he shares with his wife, opening the door to sit on the bed they share together. Tensing a little, he braces for the conversation they might have. After Kushina changes out of her day clothes into a sleeping yukata, she sits beside him on the bed, gently having him face her properly before breaking the silence between them.

"You know that we need to stop telling him those stories soon," sighs Kushina, not liking it any more than he does.

"Why?" Frowns Minato in concern. "It's not harming him to hear them. How else is he going to learn? One day when he grows of age he'll need to know the truth."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Kushina gives a slight nod before reopening her eyes, "I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"He has the Nine Tails sealed inside of him, love. How is he supposed to remain in the dark about his heritage?" Minato confronts her about this, not wanting to put it off any longer.

Looking down at her feet, she sighs, "I know what you mean. He'll learn sooner or later. I just hope he's not going to hate us when he does."

"he's our son," Minato wraps his arms around her gently. "He'll do what he thinks is right."

"I hope so."

()()()()()()()

_Fourteen Years Later _

Growing up in Konoha hasn't been easy for Naruto. Currently, he's twenty years old. People here haven't been all that kind towards him. The shinobi and kunoichi are at least nice. The civilians are vicious with their words they use towards him and the physical attacks they sometimes tend to go to at times. It just makes his life harder, knowing that he's nothing like Kurama. At least the fox has done her best to protect him along with teaching him too. It's frustrating when people here think of him as her when they are completely separate individuals that don't share the same past.

Sitting on the rooftop, he likes to look up at the skies. At least here he can be by himself with nothing to hurt him. Sure, his parents do protect him a substantial amount. It still feels like there's something that he's missing here. It's not one of those days where he has to be at the Academy. There are a few people he considers as friends, but they still keep their distance from him. That sort of reaction makes him hesitant to think they're really on his side. Letting out a sigh, he continues to watch the clouds drift by. Wearing a dark purple jumpsuit, he has a black t-shirt and pants underneath while on his feet are a pair of zori. On his hands are a pair of fingerless gloves. There are some vulpine features on him like his whiskers and the angular structure of his face. The body he has is lean and in great shape with how he likes to keep himself up to standards for a working shinobi. Atop his head can be seen spiky golden locks. On his belt is his pouch that holds his wallet and other items. There are people out there in the streets, but they're enjoying the harvest festival. Tonight is the one when the blood moon rises. It happens every six to seven years more or less. The occasion is something that seems to be putting Kurama on edge, making him worry about what it might mean for them both.

_Is there something you're not telling me? _Asks Naruto to her, deciding to nudge her gently to get her attention.

_Huh? Oh, uh, maybe, _admits Kurama apprehensively. _You know how the festival and the blood moon rising is important. _

_But why? _Naruto asks curiously.

_This is the night when you get to earn your first two tails, kit, _smiles Kurama, knowing it's been something he's been waiting for. _The older you get then the more tails you will be able to have. It's because while the years go by you will continue to grow stronger and smarter. The foolish mortals here can't even hold a candle to understanding what you nor I are. It's best for you to stop trying to make relationships and talk to them. It's only going to hurt and disappoint you in the end. You know I am never going to lie to you. _

_I know, _Naruto looks down at his feet, finding it a little discouraging at knowing everyone here still won't look at him as an equal. _Maybe it's a stupid thought for me trying to change their minds. _

_It's an admirable thing to try though, _says Kurama, trying to assure him. _But you're an adult now. _

_YOu still call me a kit though, Fluffy, _points out Naruto with a pout.

_That's because in comparison to my age you're still a kit, _chuckles Kurama lightly. _Anyway, you need to get ready. I will be able to meet you tonight in the flesh instead of our usual conversation for once. _

_Huh? _Naruto feels confused at first, wondering what she means by this.

_Oh, you'll see, _smirks Kurama, not giving anything else away about it.

_Ok, _shrugs Naruto.

Getting up, he flash-steps down to the streets below. Darting through the alleyways, he manages to dodge where the populations of civilians tend to gather. From his vantage point in one of them, he peeks out to see the preparations finishing being done to the village for tonight. Usually his parents forbid him to venture outside at night. Most evenings he goes against this rule. So far he's never been caught before. That's pretty much due to how he always gets back to his room before Minato or Kushina notice he's gone. However, tonight is going to be quite different. Going to one of the shops, he buys some new scrolls along with other supplies. There's some anticipation he feels growing in the pit of his stomach, making a knot form out of anxiousness for what will come to pass shortly enough. When he finishes his errands, he does give a few hellos and such to people he recognizes. Heading back to the Namikaze compound, he heads back inside, knowing that time has flown by during the time he's been out. Sunset is fast approaching at this rate. Returning to his room, he sits on the edge of his bed, glancing at the window from time to time to see when night will fall. Fortunately enough for him, he doesn't have to wait long for the last rays of sunshine to dip below the horizon. Out of the corner of his field of vision can be seen a flurry of dark runes on the ground that glow red. They pulse for a few moments before stabilizing, creating an arch for a feminine kitsune to walk out before the portal closes behind her. She wears a formal kimono with a katana in a sheath on its holster on her left side. On her feet are a pair of heeled boots, having long red hair in a low ponytail while her bags frame her face nicely enough. The form she has is slender with an ample amount of muscle. There are a pair of fox ears atop her head while nine tails protrude from her backside.

"Well, well, hello there, Naruto. It's good to finally meet my host outside of my cell for once. You know what must be done. You have a choice to make here. I know you'll make the right one."

**_Oks, I'm going to end the prologue right here. I think that'll be a good idea. I hope you all will enjoy this story. It's going to be interesting how it unfolds from here on out. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	2. Meteor

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Scarlet Storms. I hope you all will enjoy how I work on this. I think it'll be fun. I do need to work on updates, but I'll get around to finishing those up to post eventually. Sometimes that takes longer than others, but eventually I get them done. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, enough of the chitter chatter for now. Let's get on with it, shall we? I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 1: Meteor **

Far down below from the surface level is where all sorts of demonic individuals lie. It's where the nine kingdoms lay sprawling out in their separate plains of existence. To reach them is on the highway, but if one doesn't tread lightly then perils will be lying in wait to take away wandering travelers. In the first kingdom is where the proud Uchiha clan dwells. Their leader is Madara Uchiha, but he's just their elder. The main family consists of Mikoto and Fugaku along with their two sons, Itachi and Sasuke. The family has lived here for countless centuries. It's not unknown to them of the festival that the mortals engage in. What is more imperative for them is the rise of the blood moon.

Sitting on the edge of a bed with black satin sheets can be seen a twenty-two year old man with raven hair. Having a form seemingly sculpted from some sort of deity, he glances to the window. Usually his eyes are onyx, but they can switch to ruby in a moment's notice when he has need of his bloodline. Wearing a t-shirt and leggings, he knows that it'll be his time to go up there to collect. When each member of their family reaches of age gives them an opportunity to begin collecting souls. It also opens up the opportunity to find their destined mate. It's easier said than done though. Eliciting a sigh, he gets up before disappearing in a flurry of flames. When he reappears, he has a cloak around him while on his feet are a pair of leather boots. Having the hood up, it conceals his face for the most part. Reappearing on the surface level, he finds it a bit disorienting at first. Giving himself a moment or two to get his bearings, he eventually can walk out into the streets. Darting through the alleyways, he does manage to collect a few wandering individuals of their souls, knowing that he will feast well tonight. The good thing is that it'll also show he's worthy to still be privy to his family's name. Doing this with a flourish of success will bring honor and such. There's one particular scent wafting on the air that catches Sasuke's attention, making him deviate from the path he's been on to follow it. The trail he goes on ends at a block away from the festivities where a blonde haired man stands watching the civilians and other folk engage with the merriment of the festival. Furrowing his brows, he wonders why this man in particular isn't joining in with the rest of his village. There's also a woman standing beside him that he recognizes, sending a cold chill down his spine. Madara has told him the tales of long ago when he controlled such a vixen. Hopefully she won't recognize him. Taking a leap of faith, he approaches the blonde, noticing that he too seems fox-like in his appearance.

"Why aren't you joining the others?" Asks the raven haired male, putting down his hood so as not to cause any suspicion if he wants to gain this one's trust.

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto studies the newcomer before responding to him, "Uh, well…..it's not really any of your business. You don't look like you're from around here."

"Hn, I'm visiting the village," Sasuke manages to come up with a viable excuse.

"Ah, that makes sense," murmurs Naruto.

"Hmph, you smell familiar," muses Kurama, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly at Sasuke.

"How so?" Quirking a brow at her, Sasuke inwardly worries that she might of caught notice of it, wearing an impassive mask on the outside to reveal nothing is amiss.

"Nothing," dismisses the redheaded woman, turning her attention back to her charge. "Come, kit. We need to return you back home."

"Why so early?" Complains Naruto, but doesn't seem to be putting up anything more of a fight than that to her.

"Because we don't want your parents knowing what we're up to," replies Kurama simply, cutting her gaze back to their uninvited companion. "We'll have to leave. It was…..interesting to meet you."

"Sasuke Uchiha," says the onyx-eyed male, thinking that giving his name won't cause any harm.

"I see," hisses Kurama, bristling at the mention of that last name, grabbing Naruto's arm. "Come on, Naruto. We need to leave right now."

"Ok, ok, I'm going," assures Naruto, figuring it best to go along with her; especially when she's using that sort of tone.

_His name is Naruto? Hmph, well, maybe I can try to see him again sometime soon, _he thinks to himself before disappearing from there to return back home, giving his report to his father before being let to retire to his room to rest.

Lying down on his bed, Sasuke feels like he has a lot to think about. His mind keeps gravitating back to the blonde he met tonight. For some reason, he feels like there's something about him that pulls on his heartstrings and soul. It's not something he can exactly put his finger on. Deciding to see if he can talk to Obito or Itachi about it tomorrow, he allows himself to close his eyes, knowing that sleep will do him some good. At least he finally has been given praise from Fugaku at last. so, at least he hasn't failed with one of his first collections. It doesn't take long until unconsciousness sweeps him away into the sweet embrace of sleep.

_I'll find you again someday soon, Naruto. _

()()()()()()

"What's the matter?" Asks Naruto when he and Kurama return home and are in his room so they can speak in private.

"Do you remember the stories I told you before?" Kurama asks in response, receiving a nod from her host. "An Uchiha controlled me to destroy this village several years ago."

"Oh," looking down at his feet, he feels bad for even thinking that Sasuke is pretty hot, wondering if maybe he's not the one that had done it to her. "But that was Madara, right?"

"Yes," reluctantly Kurama agrees to this. "Maybe Sasuke isn't like his elder, but that's still no excuse. Just….promise me you'll be careful around him, ok?"

"I will," vows Naruto, thinking it's the least he can do to set her mind at ease.

"Thanks," Kurama gives a slight smile, feeling better at knowing she has his word. "So, what's your plans? I can take you to my kingdom whenever you want now that you have your first two tails."

"Can we leave for it tomorrow?" Naruto answers hopefully, not really wanting to be around Konoha for much longer even though there are people here that do consider him as their friend and vice versa.

"Of course," Kurama smiles softly, feeling excited herself to finally show him her homelands. "We can always return here whenever we want too. Do you want to tell Kushina and Minato the news or keep it secret?"

Giving it a few moments of thought, Naruto shakes his head, "No, I don't want to bother them about it. Besides, they have enough to deal with as it is."

"Ok," Kurama doesn't mind what he decides, giving her support to whatever path he chooses to walk on. "How does it feel?"

"Kind of weird," Naruto giggles a little, swishing his two tails back and forth absently. "Have I gotten the ears too or just the tails?"

"Both," Kurama laughs a little at how adorable he can be at times.

"Great," grins Naruto, guessing it'll take him some time to get used to all of this. "I know you talk about your kingdom a lot. I'm really looking forward to seeing it soon."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," Kurama says, giving him a hug before returning to the cell. _I'll come back at dawn to retrieve you. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. _

Rolling his eyes, Naruto doesn't bother to give her a response. She knows well enough that trouble likes to follow him wherever he may go. It doesn't really bother him anyway. At least it breaks up the monotony of the days here sometimes. It definitely feels like a relief to know he can be away from anyone that has caused him harm here over the years. On the other hand, he knows that he'll miss those he's come to known as friends and even family. The good thing is that he can return here at any point. So, he won't be gone forever even though it might feel like it. Lying down on his bed, he rolls over to his side, letting out a yawn. Time seems to have gone by in a blur to where it's now quite late at night. Fatigue sets in, making him think he needs to try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day after all.

_I wonder what it'll look like. Will I prefer being there than here where I've been born and raised? Then again, I'm nothing like everyone else. How can I be happy staying here? _

()()()()()()

At the festival, a rose haired woman attends with the others. Engaging in the occasion, she hopes to find the elven woman she has been seeing for quite some time. It's sort of behind the Hyuga family's back. If and when they ever find out then it might not go well. Eventually, the raven haired elf arrives, wearing a dark formal kimono with a pair of zori, smiling softly at seeing Sakura. At least Sakura's mom approves of their relationship. The mermaid was adopted at a very young age by Tsunade of all people. She has grown up into a strong and resourceful woman, being one of the best doctors in the Five Nations. Some say that she might even be her mother's successor. What she wears for the occasion is a pair of black tights and a red v-neck short sleeved shirt, having a pair of boots on as well. On her belt can be seen her pouch containing her wallet and other items inside of it. Approaching Hinata, she wraps her arms around her. The embrace is mutual, enjoying to be around the other kunoichi again after so long.

"H-Hey," says Hinata shyly. "Thanks for m-meeting me out here so late."

"it's no problem at all," reassures Sakura, moving a step away, releasing Hinata from their short hug. "You know that mom is here seeing to everything. So, I kind of have to be here too."

"Oh," nods Hinata, thinking that makes sense. "You l-look really nice."

"Awww, thanks. You are as lovely as ever," beams Sakura, grabbing one of her hands in one of her own, leading her to a private corner so they won't get lost in the crowd. "Are you ok?"

"K-Kind of," replies Hinata, looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Asks Sakura in concern.

"Um, w-well…..my family found out about us," admits Hinata, hesitantly looking up to meet the other woman's gaze.

"Shit," grimaces Sakura, hoping that she's ok. "What happened?"

"I was disowned," says Hinata quietly. "I-I have to move out of the compound by tomorrow. I….don't know where I'm going to go."

"I'll talk to mom when we get home. I'm sure you can come live with us," offers Sakura, finding it a disgrace how Hinata's parents are reacting, hoping that one day they will get their heads out of the sand.

"R-Really?" Hinata asks hopefully.

"Of course," reassures Sakura, feeling glad that she can put her worries at ease. "C'mon, let's have some fun tonight, ok? I want to help relieve all of your stress."

"Thanks," Hinata gives a small smile, appreciating how Sakura is so kind and understanding. "S-Sure, let's go."

"Thanks. I promise you that everything will get better soon."

()()()()()()()

Back in the first kingdom, Madara sees through his scrying mirror what goes on in the mortal realm. It's interesting to say the least who Itachi and Sasuke have taken an interest in. It doesn't bother him at all that the two have both chosen people of the same sex as themselves. It makes him feel proud considering he also has a male mate of his own. Nagato sits on the bed, eyeing his partner curiously. There's a difference between him and Madara. While the elder of the Uchiha clan is an incubus has the wielder of the six paths a naga. The spiky reddish orange haired male has ringed lilac eyes, having a dark red tail all below the waist. Above the waist is all humanoid though. What he wears is a wrap to cover his top portion along with his waist to a little below there to where someone with legs has their knees at. Finishing up checking on things in the mortal world along with other kingdoms, he turns off the mirror, going over to sit beside his husband, wrapping an arm around him to hold him close.

"Everything is going as planned," purrs Madara, finding it amusing how easy it's been to set everything in place.

"We need to call a meeting then," muses Nagato. "The others need to know."

"In all due respects, I think we can let the meeting what until tomorrow. We have some unfinished business," smirks Madara.

"Oh?" Lifting a brow, Nagato wonders what he might mean by this.

"You know precisely what I mean, darling. Don't worry to much about it. Besides, in due course the other kingdoms will soon belong to us. Sure, they don't know that yet, but we have everything we need to ensure our victory."

**_Yays! Done with chappie one! I hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully I can update this regularly, but please pardon me if updates get slow. It takes time to write up each chappie._**

**_Anyway, the next chappie of this will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	3. Cinder

**_Hey y'all! It's time for the next chappie of Scarlet Storms. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. This has been yet another story that's been bugging at me to start up. I'm glad to finally have done it and continuing to work on it. Besides, this is pretty fun to write. Hopefully the same goes with y'all reading wise. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, enough of my rambling for now. Let's get on with it, shall we? Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 2: Cinder **

The next day, Naruto wakes to someone continuously poking him in the side. Groaning in annoyance, he opens his eyes to see it's just Kurama. At least it's her instead of someone else like an intruder. Getting up, he packs his things before leaving with her. All of his stuff is in a bag that he has slung over one shoulder. At least he manages to wash up and dress himself quickly before departing from the compound. What he wears is a pair of black cargo pants and a formfitting shirt along with a pair of zori. On his belt is where his pouch is as per usual. His hair is still a little damp though. Following her through the entryway that she creates, he comes out on the other side with her into a world he has never seen before. It takes him a moment or two to get a grip on himself when a sudden wash of dizziness comes over him without warning.

"Are you ok?" She asks in concern at seeing his state.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," nods Naruto, not wanting her to worry that much about him.

"I guess this is normal. It's your first time coming here after all," muses Kurama, taking one of his hands into her own. "Are you going to be fine? We still have a little ways to go until we reach my kingdom."

"Which one is yours again?" Asks the blonde curiously.

"It's the sixth one," replies Kurama, giving him enough time to collect himself before they continue on their travels.

"I'll be ok," Naruto says when he feels back to normal.

"Good," Kurama guides the way, making sure to keep one of his hands in one of her own so as not to lose him in this place.

Following her lead, he doesn't let go of her hand either. The stories she has told him about what happens when people get lost here is not something he wants to find out. Those are things he trusts Kurama knows from what she has been told by others. At least she's been able to give him enough of a warning about it so he won't go astray from the path she's still walking on with him. It takes about twenty minutes until they reach a dark entryway that gives off a dark red glow.

"Ah, here we are. This is the archway to enter my kingdom," says Kurama, leading him to the front of it before they stop. "Are you ready?"

Gulping, he musters all of his courage before giving a nod, "Yeah, let's do this."

"Very well then," grins Kurama, feeling excited to show him her homelands at last.

The archway creates itself again with a specific motion of Kurama's hands. It doesn't take much longer for the opening to part, letting the two pass through onto the other side. It closes behind them, leaving nothing behind to show where they've gone off to. It helps in cases like these where Kurama's enemies might be following them. While it's precautionary, she hopes Naruto won't mind it. When they reappear on the other side, Kurama still holds one of his hands in her own, not wanting him to get lost on the highway. The highway itself is an interminable expanse of winding pathways out of slate stone. There are banisters, stairwells, and the like here and there. Continuing on their way, they walk down several corridors, passing a few doors with different colors to them. Each one corresponds to one of the other kingdoms. It takes a little while until they reach the door that will lead to the sixth kingdom. This one and the fifth overlap. Opening the door, Kurama walks inside before pulling Naruto after her, shutting the door securely behind them. The protective wards are put back in place. Blinking a few times, Naruto tries to get a hang of his new surroundings. Gasping in awe, he doesn't know what to say at first about finally seeing what Kurama's homelands are like. It's something he's been looking forward to witnessing himself for a long time. It's a sprawling city. The castle itself where Kurama and her family dwell has spires reaching up into the wispy clouds. The structure is made out of a ruby stone.

"So, what do you think?" Asks Kurama, finding it amusing how he reacts.

"Amazing," admits Naruto when he regains his composure. "Where are we going now?"

"To the castle," replies the redheaded woman simply as if it's common sense, withdrawing her hand out of his, thinking he'll be safe to walk alongside her and freely from now on inside of the kingdom's walls. "Just follow me, alright?"

"Ok," nods Naruto, beginning to walk in step with her to the castle itself.

There are a diverse amount of individuals here. The kitsune are of royal blood, but the rest that reside here in the city aren't the same. The two are given some stares, making Naruto feel a little uneasy at the whispering going on. Kurama shoots him a comforting look, trying to set him at ease. This sort of reaction from her people is normal to happen. Besides, no one thought that she might have another host. They travel in companionable silence until they reach the exterior walls of the castle itself. At the front entrance, Kurama opens the door, glancing behind her to make sure Naruto is still following her.

"What's the matter?" She asks in concern.

"Are you sure I'm doing the right thing?" Asks the blonde worriedly.

"Yes, you are," confirms Kurama, walking past the door after she's opened it, leaving him behind outside.

Looking up at the imposing building, he weighs his options. Either he can continue on the path he's on or go back to whence he has come from. The latter doesn't sound appealing to him though. Letting out a sigh, he braces himself before going inside of the castle, closing the door behind him. The intricate style of the interior is quite pleasing to the eyes. The decor is in shades of ruby, onyx, sapphire, and gold. It clashes well together. There's a plush carpet on the floor including the stairwells. On the sconces can be seen fires illuminating the areas as well as a chandelier hanging from above. Taking a sweeping glance around him, he gives a slight smile at seeing all of this. Kurama stands at the top of the stairs heading up to the next floor, looking down at him expectantly. Heat rushes up to Naruto's cheeks, deciding to scurry up the stairs to meet up with her to head to the next floor above from the ground floor. When he reaches up to meet her, Kurama guides him up one floor, showing him around briefly before letting him retire to the room she's set aside for him. Opening the door for him, she lets him go inside first before she stands in the entryway, looking at him again to gain his attention.

"You need to rest. It's been a long journey to get here for you," suggests Kurama to her container, knowing that the first time tends to be the worst.

"Ok, thanks," Naruto sheds a slight smile to her, appreciating the fact that Kurama does take care of him like a sibling will.

"Good," Kurama gives him a faint ghost of a smile in return. "I'll come to wake you tomorrow, ok? Sleep well, kit."

"Sounds good. I'll try."

()()()()()()

Back in the first kingdom, Sasuke goes to try to find Itachi. Hopefully he's not occupied with his own mate. Kisame can be a handful at times for Itachi, but the two seem to compliment each other well enough. It doesn't take long to find him, knocking on the door before entering, seeing that his brother is alone. It seems that he's been reading for a while. Peering up, he sees that it's just his younger brother. Putting in his bookmark on the page he left off on, he closes the leather-bound book on his lap.

"Hn, I see you're troubled by something," murmurs itachi, being able to see right through Sasuke's facade.

"How do you know that?" Asks Sasuke warily.

"Because I know you," smirks itachi. "So, you've found the one for you… Am I correct or not?"

"Hn, you are," hesitantly Sasuke confirms this for him.

"Good," Itachi gives it some thought before continuing. "Go to him. It won't help you staying here away from him. You know how this works."

"But he's in the sixth kingdom," objects Sasuke, shivering in fear of what Kurama might do to him if he tries to trespass on her lands.

"Oh, I see," taking this into account, Itachi rethinks an option for him. "The blood moon rises for five nights. There are still four left."

"How is this going to help me?" Presses Sasuke to know.

"During this time there's no more war amongst the nine kingdoms," answers Itachi simply. "Go see him tomorrow, little brother. You'll feel much better when you do."

"What if I mess everything up?" Sasuke can't help to worry, knowing the next time he sees Naruto it won't be just to say hello.

"Don't be foolish. You're an Uchiha after all. You'll be fine."

()()()()()()

Back in Konoha, things seem to be peaceful after the festivities are over. Time works differently in the kingdoms in comparison to the mortal world. When a day passes in the Five Nations has it be quite longer in the other lands. In the Hokage Tower, Tsunade has taken into consideration what her daughter has told her about her partner's situation. It doesn't bother her at all to accept Hinata into their home. It does upset and piss her off at how cruel Hinata's parents are being. Sighing in frustration, she finishes up all of the paperwork and other duties which take a few hours before being able to return home. At least today is somewhat of a slow day. It does surprise her that Minato nor Kushina have come to report Naruto missing. Then again, she guesses that it's something they all thought to happen someday with how he is. It's a perplexing issue, but knows that for the safety of her village it's best that he's in Kurama's capable hands.

Returning home to her two story flat, she goes inside. The bottom portion has the kitchen, living room, and den in it. Upstairs is where two bedrooms and adjourning bathrooms are. Both bedrooms has one large queen sized bed to comfortably work for two people to sleep in. Closing the door behind her, Tsunade puts her keys down on the table near the door along with taking off her shoes. What the lioness wears is a kimono that works well for her slender form, being quite revealing for her bust and other feminine features. Underneath the kimono, she wears a pair of lacy panties along with a sports bra, not needing a cover with padding to help herself out. Atop her head is a pair of cat ears while protruding from her backside is a lioness's tail.

"Hey, I'm home," calls out Tsunade, thinking that Sakura and Hinata are out at the Academy since it's a weekday though isn't sure what her wife might be up to.

"Oh, you're back early," says a feminine voice, walking down the stairs until reaching the ground floor, slithering over to wrap her arms around her partner.

"Mmm, yes I have," purrs Tsunade, giving Anko a kiss, not minding how Anko presses against her as if wanting something more than this, parting from the kiss for them to regain their breath a little.

Anko is a naga, having a serpentine tail all below the waist. It's of a viper's, having onyx scales. Her hair is raven, cascading down to the middle of her back more or less. Having a pair of onyx eyes as well, her complexion is rather pale. For her form it's one with an ample amount of muscle and having all the curves in the right places. What she wears at the moment is a wrap that covers the top portion of her body along with a little below the waist. That way it covers the unmentionables, but shows off a decent amount of cleavage. Panting a little as well, Anko looks into those topaz eyes of Tsunade's, wondering what she might be planning.

"So, any ideas?" Inquires Anko curiously. "The kids won't be back until later in the afternoon. That gives us plenty of time to play…"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something to help us occupy our time together…."

()()()()()

Back in the sixth kingdom, while Naruto is resting, Kurama sees to how everything is going on here. The reason that this one and the fifth overlap is because her own mate rules the other one. What she hopes is being able to see Shukaku sometime while the blood moon is still risen. It's been hard to see one another while the war is still going on, fearing what Madara might be planning. Their best friends from childhood, Manda and Nekomata, have been able to spy on the Akatsuki for her and Shukaku. The owners of Manda and Nekomata are none the wiser about what they're doing to assist Kurama and her mate. It's a treacherous path to take, but it's a necessary one to be a step ahead of the Uchiha's.

Arranging a meeting with him, she waits downstairs for his arrival. Pacing back and forth anxiously, she hopes he won't encounter any problems on his way here. Fortunately, it doesn't take long until there's a knock at the front entrance. Ears perking up, she goes to answer, opening it to not see the man she's hoping for. Instead, it's someone that makes her lip curl into a snarl and her hackles rise up, backing away from the double doors even though they remain open. At the entrance stands a male that looks rather similar to itachi and Sasuke, but he's far much older than either of them. Having a set of dark robes on, he goes for the formal attire and approach.

"Well, well, isn't this cute," smirks Madara, knowing all too well what Kurama is plotting. "Do you really think you can keep ahead of me, darling? Oh, how foolish you are."

"Shut up," hisses out Kurama, knowing she's unable to do any sort of fighting while the blood moon is still risen, finding it frustrating that she can only rely on the protective wards and such for aid.

"No, I don't think so," says Madara smoothly. "I haven't come to take your host away from you."

"Then what?" Demands Kurama to know, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly at him.

"It's to deliver a warning of sorts," replies Madara calmly, seeming not to be up in arms at the dangerous woman he's speaking to. "The other kingdoms will fall to my organization and myself in due course. Yours will be the first on my list."

"You can't be serious," growls Kurama, shooting an intense glare at him, clenching her fists at her sides.

"But I am," reassures Madara, finding it amusing how she reacts to him. "Do you want to know the good part about it?"

"The part where you become silent and leave will be fine enough," says Kurama through gritted teeth, seething at having to deal with this insufferable creature.

"It'll be by your hands."

**_Yays! Done with chappie two! I apologize for the wait, but at least I can update this again. Hopefully I'm doing this lore and such I'm thinking up as I go is working out well. It's really fun to design everything. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, I plan on there being some spice soon enough. Just be patient with me please, oks? The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	4. Electricity

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Scarlet Storms. This is turning out to be a fun one to work on, but that happens all the time for any of my works. At least updates are happening even though things are a little slow. I need things to be just right before I post of course. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, enough of me rambling on. Let's get on with it, shall we? Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 3: Electricity **

The next day, Naruto wakes up when Kurama comes to the room. Nudging his shoulder, he doesn't take long to open his eyes. Cerulean stares into crimson, giving a small smile. Getting out of the bed, he stands to follow Kurama to wherever she might want him to go. It still feels like a lot to take in. The two walk into the dining room. One of the servants has prepared a meal for the two, thinking that they both need something to comfort them aside from satisfying the insistent growling in their stomaches. Sitting down in one of the leather backed chairs, he notices that the meal consists of onigiri along with mochi and shrimp ramen. To drink, Naruto has some water while Kurama has a dark beverage. Eyeing it curiously, he wonders what it might be.

"What?" Kurama asks at noticing he's staring at her for some reason.

"What are you drinking?" Asks Naruto, cheeks flaring up a bit at getting caught staring at her.

"Oh, it's called dragon's breath," says Kurama with a smirk. "It's not something humans nor half-demons can drink."

"Ok," Naruto nods, thinking he doesn't need to know anything else about it right now.

The two partake in their meal with relatively companionable silence. When it's done, the two get up from their seats as the servants clear away the plates and such. Following after Kurama again, he knows there's still oh so much more for him to learn. Taking him to a drawing room, she pulls out a book, opening it to a specific page before showing it to him.

"What's this?" Naruto asks.

"It's something I want you to start reading. It's a scripture," replies Kurama simply. "What it contains is what you need to know about our kind."

"What else?" Naruto inquires, thinking there's more to it than just that.

"You'll see," replies Kurama, not wanting to give away what he'll find in it. "Read it at your leisure though. I don't expect you to finish it all in one sitting."

"Ok," concedes Naruto, appreciating that he can take his time with it, holding the book in his hands to look down at the page, noticing the language in it is something he has never seen before, but for some reason he can read it.

"The writing in it is in our speech," says Kurama at seeing his expression when realizing what's written on the pages of the book she's given him. "You'll come to learn that as well. Today is just a little introduction to your further learning under me. I thought to at least get you a jumpstart on it."

"Thanks," he finds it interesting how her curriculum is.

"No problem," grins Kurama. "So, let's go out into the city, shall we? You only got a glimpse of it yesterday."

"I'd like that," Naruto stows the book in his pouch, thinking he'll read some of it later.

"Good," grabbing one of his hands in one of her own, Kurama leads the way out of the castle out into the streets.

It doesn't seem like anyone is staring or whispering this time. Apparently it doesn't take long for people to get the hang of the status Naruto has similarly to Kurama. With him being her host makes him a prince of sorts. Well, it at least puts him on the same level as her. The two walk through the streets, noticing while the sunshine is out there are a few dark clouds billowing in. Perhaps there will be a storm later. Thinking about yesterday, Kurama worries about what might happen, knowing that she'll be able to speak with Shukaku tonight since she wasn't able to last evening. Continuing on their walk, she shows him around the various areas. They first travel to the center square, showing him around the market place as well. There are many stalls there with various venders selling their merchandise. The currency here isn't like how it is in the mortal world. Here it's in the form of gold, silver, bronze, and copper. Kurama has given him some money before coming out here, figuring he might need it if he finds anything to his fancy. They do end up buying some weaving yarn, wanting to teach Naruto some other skills to flourish his creativity. They also bought some parchment, paints, and other drawing materials. Aside from that, they get some other supplies that they need for various things. When they finish up, the two of them return back to the castle, putting the art supplies in the drawing room for the time being. Though she does give him the weaving materials, telling him that she will help him create the warp and show him how to weave later sometime after supper. After that's all done, the two part their separate ways in the castle, deciding to have some time to themselves.

_Maybe it won't be so bad being here. I mean I like it so far. Besides, Kurama takes really good care of me. Why does something still feel like it's missing here? _

()()()()()()

When he feels ready, Sasuke leaves the first kingdom, going out through the archway into the labyrinth of corridors. Walking down the correct pathway to find the line of doors that have at least one hallway length in between each, he goes down to the sixth kingdom's entrance. Outside, he stands, hesitating for a moment or so. Looking at it, he musters all of his courage before opening it, walking inside to have it shut close behind him. Once inside of the kingdom, he keeps to the shadows, thinking it's ridiculous how nervous he feels walking in here. At least it's during the time where no fighting is allowed to happen. There will be three more days after this one until the peace will be over for the war to continue. Taking his time, he tries to figure out where the blonde might be. Fortunately, it doesn't take long, sensing out to find his chakra signature in the castle. Now, this is where it becomes troublesome. How is he going to get permission from the crown princess when Kurama hates his clan?

Standing outside of the double doors of the castle, Sasuke deliberates on his next moves. Either he can keep going forward or go back home. Shaking his head, he doubts that retreating will result in anything. Reaching out a hand, he knocks, waiting outside for an answer. It doesn't take long until the redheaded woman herself stands there on the other side of the doors when they swing open. Frowning in concern at seeing another Uchiha at her doorstep, she narrows her eyes ever so slightly at him. Holding up his hands, Sasuke shows that he means no harm with his presence being here.

"I just want to see Naruto," is all he says, hoping that will suffice.

"Hmm, I see," muses Kurama, checking to make sure he's telling the truth before stepping aside to allow him in. "Do what you want, but if you hurt him….there will be hell to pay, Uchiha."

"Good to know," nods Sasuke, being able to tell well enough that what she says is a promise instead of any sort of threat.

"He's upstairs," says Kurama before going back to whatever she has been up to.

Giving a nod of thanks, he feels a wash of relief overcome him. It seems to have gone better than he previously thought it might. Going up the stairs, he heads to the first floor. It doesn't take long to find where the golden kitsune is, relying on what itachi has told him. Being an Uchiha has certain expectations to live up to. Besides, being an incubus does have its benefits, but with those also comes complications as well since there are pros and cons to any species in these lands.

Sensing someone that isn't Kurama approaching him, Naruto's ears perk up, glancing around to eventually have his gaze land on the raven haired man. Quirking a brow at seeing him, he wonders what sort of business he might have here with him. Yeah, it doesn't take much to figure out that he's here for him and not anything else. Moving a little closer to him, Sasuke stares into those sapphire pools that draw him in, wondering what it is about him that makes him feel it's oh so right to be next to him. It's almost a shame that when the cycle of the blood moon is done that the fighting will start up again. Peace cannot last forever unfortunately. There will always be some sort of conflict whether it be large or small. Before the jinchurriki can say anything, Sasuke leans in to kiss him, pressing his lips chastely against his, pulling back quickly though inwardly curses himself for giving in to an impulse instead of taking his time with this.

"W-What was that for?" Asks Naruto, a little taken aback by the suddenness of it.

"Something I've been wanting to do ever since a few nights ago when we first met," admits Sasuke. "Was that too forward of me?"

Giving it some thought, Naruto ends up shaking his head at him, "Nah, it was just…..unexpected I guess."

"Did you not like it?" Asks Sasuke curiously, feeling at ease to know he hasn't done anything wrong.

"Oh, I did enjoy it," says Naruto, trying to reassure him. "This is just moving a little fast for me."

"What do we do then?" Asks Sasuke, being new at this and not wanting to completely screw it up.

"Just go slow with me, ok? I know there's something between us, but I'm still adjusting to all of these changes," Naruto replies, not wanting the other male to feel bad about it.

"Hn, fair enough," shrugs Sasuke.

"There are only a few more days when we can see each other. I'll go ask Kurama if I can go see your kingdom. If she says no then I don't know how it'll work out between us. Then again, it's hard to tell how Fluffy will react…. Let's just hope for the best I guess."

**_Yays! Done with chappie three! My apologies for the wait on it. These chappies are a little short, but I like to build up the hype for the spice and all. I do plan to incorporate the other ships I want to do for this story all in due course. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I finish writing it up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
